Clans of the Mountain: Rainsong's Prophecy
by Phoenix Flamelight
Summary: A new story of Rainsong's life! A mysterious prophecy had been made, but what does it mean?
1. Prologue

_Now Rainsong is bossing me around. Humph. No, I will not give you her death in any adventure because she died from old age, anyways. I hope you like it. Please review!_

* * *

**Prologue**

The moon shone like stainless steal. The evening patrol was still gone. The old silver medicine cat, Crookedfoot, lay around in the moonlight. Boulderstar, the gray leader, bounded over.

"I've just received a prophecy from StarClan," he grumbled. Crookedfoot rolled her hazel eyes.

"Of course you did," she meowed. "StarClan is totally silent ever since the last moon. But I would like to know what it is..."

Boulderstar hissed slightly. "With that behavior, any other leader would have driven you out of the Clan or not tell you anything. But I guess, here goes nothing-" A silver star soared over the sky, and Crookedfoot nodded.

"An interesting prophecy," she mewed with pleasure. "Rain will cover up your clan. I wonder what that means." She bore her eyes into the PineClan leader. "What do you think about it?"

Boulderstar almost unleashed his anger. "Why would StarClan want to destroy us possibly?" he roared, his anger burning through his eyes.

"Perhaps rain isn't to bad. It's not a great Clan, either," replied Crookedfoot.

"Gah! Fine, than that is how it will be, angering me. Then I guess rain _will _cover up the Clan, after so hard working to organize it perfectly." Boulderstar stormed away, Crookedfoot gazing after him.

Inside the nursery tree, on the strange wooden board, Emberpool awoke from the leader's roaring and watched him leave Crookedfoot alone. She climbed down very slowly since the kits in her amber belly stirred. They were going to be born now.

"Crookedfoot!" called the old queen. She slowly limped over to the tree and started climbing it. When she rested on huge thick branch, big enough for all of the kits to rest on, Crookedfoot immediately slipped next to Emberpool on the other branch next to Emberpool's branch. She handed the queen some herbs for calming.

Boulderstar watched from his den. He looked away for a few minutes until he heard the familiar mewing of new-born kits. He smelled the air and could smell the familiar smell of Emberpool and a mixed smell of marigold too. And of course Crookedfoot. The two she-cats slipped down, Crookedfoot limping down with one and Emberpool with two others.

"Hey, Boulderstar," mewed the deputy, Icefire. She glinted her amber eyes. "I heard that Emberpool just got new kits, or I actually smelled them."

"Why are you not asleep?" growled Boulderstar. "I am a leader and Crookedstar had permission to not sleep and Emberpool was just having her kits! Why are you up?"

Icefire laughed. "Why, all the other warriors are sleeping like snakes with cricket sounds! Imagine sleeping with that great noise!"

Boulderstar dipped his head in annoyance. "Go and at least rest. You can go on the dawn patrol if you're hyper."

Foxtail, Emberpool's mate, emerged from the warrior's tree, yawning. The first glint of dawn shot across the sky.

"All of you, back to your dens, now!" yowled Boulderstar.

"I just wanted to see my new kits," replied Foxtail. Most cats were used to Boulderstar's anger.

"No," growled Boulderstar. Leafeye and Thornpaw leaped over the boulders that were at the base of the mountain.

"We found some litters of rabbit bones in a few places at the CliffClan border when we traveled higher at the other side of the mountain, but they seemed to be from the fresh-kill pile and they just rolled off. An apprentice must've forgotten to bury them, but they're also pretty old," reported Thornpaw. "Two of them were fresh, but they were just rolling aimlessly down." They went back to their trees.

Boulderstar nodded. "Icefire and Foxtail, just go on the dawn patrol." The two warriors nodded and sprinted away, leaving Boulderstar gazing into the stars, wondering what the prophecy meant.

* * *

_I'm in StarClan all the time, so I get to see everything. And I overheard their conversations. Not something Rainsong heard about. Please review! I'll update soon, too!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Well, Rainsong's exciting (or for her it is) life begins with a very bad behavior! I hope you like it. Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stretched out my paws, unsheathing them. They were of course ready to be carried down! My eyes had finally opened and my mother, Emberpool, said they were dazzling blue while my father had started muttering about how they're to bright for my smokey fur.

My sister, Goldenkit, as my mother named, her squirmed and opened her pale blue eyes that almost matched mine. She gazed at me curiously and looked around the board.

"Where are we? Who are you? Who am _I_?" mewed Goldenkit.

I purred at her confusion. "Why, we're in the nursery of course! I'm the oldest kit, as mother just said, Rainkit, and that's Wildkit!" I wrinkled my nose at my brother. He did look a little wild. He squirmed way to much, and there was no logical reason for the scars, as far as _I _know.

My father, by the way, is Foxtail. You might've heard of him or seen him. He's a fierce, fiery red with thick fur, and that makes his tail look like a fox's tail.

Emberpool's head poked in. "Boulderstar says you can come out, but just be careful!" Her head disappeared. I was determined to start walking. I stood up slowly and carefully walked around. My legs trembled, but finally, they straitened and I grinned at my littermates.

"Ha!" Wildkit was the one who challenged me. "You think only you can do that? Watch this!"

"I didn't say anything. I was just trying to walk," I meowed, but Wildkit wasn't listening. He leaped to his paws, but immediately he fell down.

"See, Wildkit? I had some trouble, too! I was just careful and adjusted quickly," I meowed again. "Goldenkit, why don't you try what I did?"

My sister looked up at me shyly, but she listened and slowly got up to her feet. She trembled and fell a few times, but she managed it. She looked confidently at me, then at my brother.

"Well?" she challenged him. Wildkit shrank into a fiery ball and we laughed playfully and nudged him.

"Come on, snail-foot! You can do it!" I teased. I walked up to the edge of the board, which stuck outside slightly. I could see on the warrior's tree that some warriors were still hanging from them, other gripping onto the bark and walking toward the stump.

I walked back to the other end that faced the trunk for the nursery's tree and gripped onto it with my front claws. I jumped, not letting go of my grip and hung a few inches above the ground. I gripped slowly and looked down. Snow.

I continued climbing down and set a paw on the frosty ground. My weight was light, I guessed, because the snow didn't even bend. I jumped on it a few times and it bent a bit. I lowered my head and licked the snow. It turned to icy water in my mouth.

_Cool!_ I thought. I looked up and saw Wildkit and Goldenkit getting down. A grey warrior with gleaming pale green eyes padded over, snow crunching under her weight, reaching up to her belly.

"Hello," meowed the she-cat. "You must be Emberpool's new kits, eh? I'm Mintshine."

I dipped my head respectfully. My brother and sister followed my moves. Mintshine walked away and I started bounding everywhere around camp, kind of unhappy of my thin fur in the cold breeze. Wildkit had thick, clumpy fur, so he had no trouble.

I sniffed the camp boulders, trying to get a peek at the view on the other side of the rocks. Finally, I spotted a little hole, just enough for me to wiggle through. When my smokey tail whisked out of sight, I looked up to see a small black apprentice gazing at me. I widened my eyes, figuring that I was in trouble. But then the the tom purred with amusement.

"Rainkit, right? I've heard of you! I used to use that hole too when I was a kit and couldn't jump over, until I just walked to the edge of camp," mewed the tom, glancing at me funnily. He leaped down in front of me.

"I'm Sootpaw," meowed the black tom. Sootpaw lowered his head and added. "I would get back to camp if I were you. I got whitecough by the time I came back as the first time patrolling as an apprentice." Sootpaw turned around and headed back to camp. He turned around. "By the way, SnowClan is on the other side a river, which I would be careful of. Don't stay out too long!" He sprinted over the boulders.

I turned away and found more snow covering the snow and headed away from camp, excited.

_Maybe I'll learn something for myself, or do something important. Hey, how about hunting?_ I thought to myself, spotting a snow rabbit sniffing the hole of a tree. It was about the size of me.

I crouched down into a hunting position that I had started imagining a few days after I was born. I crept slowly up, thinking about the ways to kill a rabbit. I pounced on it, killing it in a few scratches and bites. Then I dragged the rabbit back to the boulders and squished the rabbit between the boulders.

Then I heard a _splish, spush, crunch _and whirled around, seeing the faint outline of a thick-furred white cat. The cats eyes were shut tight in fear. I padded over to the kit, and nudged it.

The white kit gasped and revealed his big, round brown eyes and he hissed when he saw me and bared his teeth. So did I. I lunged, knocking him down off his paws and scratched his thick belly, blood gushing out. The tom bit in my paw, and unexpectedly, tumbled into icy water.

_"Rainkit!" _hissed a familiar she-cat: pulled me out and started licking my soaked fur until she noticed the tom gasping for breath, too, and Emberpool pulled the cat out, too.

"Rainkit, explain this to me," growled Emberpool as she finished licking the other kit, who had introduced himself as Cloudkit.

I whimpered. "Mother, I was just curious. I wanted to find out what was on the other side of the camp!"

"Rainkit, you'll get to know all your skills and surroundings when you're an apprentice," scolded my mother. "And how did you exactly get out? No kit can jump over the boulders."

"I just squeezed in through a hole," I grumbled. My mother sagged in desperation.

"Hey, Cloudkit, you should go home. Your parents might be wondering where you are," mewed Emberpool. She took the kit by the scruff of the neck and placed him on the other side of the river carefully and he scrambled back to SnowClan.

"How come you're treating him nicely, and he's from an _enemy _clan, and I'm your kit and you treat me bad?" I complained.

Emberpool didn't answer. She just picked me up and carried me back to camp. I had started to complain about how hungry I was when Emberpool set me down and padded for the fresh-kill pile, but I just pulled out my snow rabbit and showed it to my purring mother.

"You caught this?" she mused.

I nodded. "Before you caught me sneaking out of camp." My mother nodded and started munching on the mouse she had wanted to give me. Before I knew it, I was sleeping in the nursery.

* * *

_Rainsong's first kit adventure. I hope you liked it. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 2

_The second adventure for Rainsong: becoming apprentices! Please review! ~Phoenix  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I prowled the grounds. I wasn't supposed to be up so early, but who does like your mother grooming you for no reason? I certainly don't.

The first spark of dawn shot across the sky. I could see a faint glow of the sun. I shuddered with warmth as I felt a ripple of it. Curling my tail, I noticed Foxtail and Sootpaw climb out from each from their tree, probably for the dawn patrol.

Over the moons, I had learned all my Clanmate's names. I padded toward Crookedfoot's den, thinking of an awesome idea.

Crookedfoot was just stretching, but then she looked at me right away. "A problem, Rainkit? Anything?" mewed the elder medicine cat.

I nodded excitedly. "Yes, Crookedfoot. I want to become your apprentice!" I started sniffing the herbs. Marigold, catnip, horsetail...

Crookedfoot's eyes widened. "M-my apprentice? I've not have an apprentice ask me for moons! Yes, I accept your offer. I must prepare!" she squealed, running off to the leader, who was just scratching his own tree.

Firebreeze, Leafeye, and Sandpaw leaped over the boulders while my father and his apprentice snooped after them and crossed the boulders, their dark shapes disappearing.

Boulderstar and Crookedfoot started whispering to each other.

Boulderstar dipped his head and Crookedfoot swept back to her den. She glanced at me but didn't say anything as she usual, to make it look like she's more mysterious.

"All cats old enough to catch they're own prey, gather around the Snow Stone!" called the PineClan leader before I knew it. I leaped onto my paws and scrambled to the lump of snow that covered a short rock.

Boulderstar looked down at us. "Wildkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Mintshine. I hope Mintshine will pass down all he/she knows on to you." Boulderstar turned to the warrior. "Mintshine, you will train Wildpaw. Your mentor, Leopardheart, has given you excellent training."

My brother dipped his head and walked up to the first warrior we met, and they touched noses.

"Goldenkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw. Your mentor will be Firebreeze. I hope Firebreeze will pass down all he/she knows on to you. Firebreeze**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hawkblaze."

Goldenpaw reached up and touched noses with the grey tom. Then Crookedfoot limped forward, and immediately, my littermates looked confused.

Crookedfoot loudly cleared her throat. ""Cats of PineClan as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown inquisitiveness and forethought. Your next medicine cat will be Rainpaw.

"Rainpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Crookedfoot?

I stood up proudly. "I do."

Crookedfoot dipped her head. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats.

"The good wishes of PineClan goes with you," meowed Boulderstar.

PineClan cats swished away, murmuring excitedly.

"Wildpaw, Goldenpaw! Oh, I'm so _proud _of you! And you... my little Rainpaw, a medicine cat apprentice!" squealed Emberpool happily. My littermates gave me angry glares as Emberpool swished away.

"Why didn't you tell us that you wanted to be medicine cat? I wanted to fight side-by-side with you!" snapped Wildpaw. Goldenpaw shrank away as I turned to her.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked.

"I do mind, because you didn't at least _inform _us!" she squealed.

"You're going to be raked to shreds when I become a warrior!" snarled Wildpaw. He stormed away, my sister at his paws, terrified.

I shook my head, noticing Sootpaw. "Well, I'm actually proud that you managed to convince Crookedfoot, after..." His voice trailed off.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

Sootpaw lowered his voice so nobody could hear. "I was supposed to be asleep, but Emberpool's kits were coming that night. That included you. I couldn't help listening. Then I heard Crookedfoot wail just loud enough for me to hear: Rain will cover up your Clan. As in, I think that PineClan will be destroyed."

I nodded. "Thank you, Sootpaw."

Sootpaw dipped his head, his amber eyes gleaming with concern. "Your welcome, medicine cat apprentice," he smiled. He prowled away, back to the apprentices' tree. I walked back to the medicine den.

"Hello, Rainpaw. I've chosen you a perfect branch," mewed Crookedfoot as she took some wet moss and dabbed it on her crooked leg. She pointed at a big branch.

"Thank you, Crookedfoot," I meowed, pleased that she had prepared it for me and that she seemed to care about me. "Crookedfoot, can you show me where to find marigold? And other herbs?"

Crookedfoot shrugged. "Sure. But not to long. You know that I'm pretty old for walking around everywhere you want to go."

I dipped my head, showing the old medicine cat that I was please by her answer.

"I must talk to Boulderstar about some important matters. Can you please sort through my herbs?" asked Crookedfoot. I looked down gloomily on the golden, bronze, colorful bright herbs that I didn't even know about yet.

"Sure," I purred, pretending to be happy, but still upset that Crookedfoot was going to leave her alone, probably to discuss about the prophecy matters. "I'd be happy to, I guess."

Crookedfoot purred with pleasure. _So much of a nice medicine cat,_ I thought as Crookedfoot climbed down, leaving me to sort through those lame, stupid herbs.

_Maybe I shouldn't have become a medicine cat apprentice. Maybe I should tell Boulderstar,_ my thoughts trailed me off and made me sleepy. I drooped onto my branch, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

_That was Rainsong's exciting but boring thing. I'm sure you know what the prophecy means. :) ~Phoenix_


End file.
